


Said I hated you …But I lied

by ofseverus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Another Day, Chinese Language, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofseverus/pseuds/ofseverus
Summary: 背景是文艺复兴早期的欧洲，无魔法，保持原著20岁的年龄差。总结：祭服之下的斯内普犯了七宗罪，面对生与死、玫瑰和权杖他将如何抉择？往事是一潭泥沼，逐渐吞噬着他，他能从中脱身还是因此而亡？





	Said I hated you …But I lied

言非心声Said I hated you …But I lied

一  
“Consider this, fair youth, and know that in the friendship of the lover there is no real kindness; he has an appetite and wants to feed upon you: ’As wolves love lambs so lovers love their loves.’①”。斯内普主教边用比耳语高一点的声音背诵着《斐德罗篇》，边剧烈抽插身下的男孩。他清楚男孩的拉丁文程度，这种建立在羞辱上的愉悦更添了几分。  
……  
Luxuria!! Luxuria!! Deadly sin!!!  
睡梦中的斯内普主教听到身后传来自己严厉的大声斥责，瞬间从天堂坠落，全身不由自主地战栗了一下，睁开眼睛。他好久没有做这种污秽的梦了，这次幻想的对象居然是波特。  
都是波特的错，谁让他漂亮的绿眼睛昨天下午一个劲儿地瞪着他。

主教起床，用水罐里的冷水冲洗下身，但波特的小脸还是在脑子里停滞不去。  
那孩子看上去纯洁得像百合花，属于那种可以给艺术家当模特的漂亮男孩。  
可小天使有智慧，而波特根本没有脑子。  
比如说他和德拉科•马尔福打架的事：每周斯内普主教去格兰芬多教会学校上课，总是 “碰巧”遇到他和德拉科那拨小团体冲突。他活这么大了，难道没有听说德拉科的父辈和他父母是政治上的死敌吗？更要紧的是他的直系亲属都进了墓地，而马尔福家族正当烜赫，还和波特的杀父仇人——“黑君主” 伏地魔勾结。多亏有教皇阿不思一世的庇护，他们还不敢公开对波特下手，暗地里可是像猎狗一样四处嗅探阿喀琉斯的脚跟②，伺机扑上去狠咬一口。

主教无奈叹气，加快脚步。早上节外生枝的洗浴要让他在晨祷上迟到了。  
四肢发达头脑简单的波特根本不知道珍惜自己的小命。十一岁的时候就敢私自溜出晚宴一路跟踪他到河边，倒是给被伏地魔收买的奇洛神父推他下水的机会。要不是他斯内普知水性又懂草药，哈利的名字就要刻进家族墓地，他十年的苦等泡在肮脏的河水里不值一文。

斯内普主教板着脸，像冬夜的寒风穿过一片顶着白霜的黑松，丢下一句：“潘西，注意你的头巾。”修女们压低声音的尖叫和不整齐的问候在主教耳边打个转就消失了，斯内普的思绪依然扎根在波特十一岁的那年——那年他第一次见到传言中的哈利•波特。  
为了这天的相遇，十年来他强忍着对格兰芬多的厌恶，在隔壁的教会学校里传授逻辑，俨然是在猎人的包围圈里横冲直撞寻觅处子的独角兽。然而他找的不是娴静曼妙的少女，而是一个背负着预言的男孩，他昔日心尖人的遗孤。  
主教牢牢记着教皇告诉他的话——那个孩子有他早逝母亲的眼睛。他的视线还没扫完前四排学生的脸就锁定了哈利：嗯，绿色的杏眼。该死的血统继承，剩下都是从波特家的模子倒出来的。这就是他以后要尽全力保护的孩子吗？他朝男孩走去，在希望的美酒没有全部酸掉前，他要确认这个酷似他死敌的哈利有没有继承他母亲在拉丁文方面的天赋。  
瘦弱的男孩似乎读出了主教眼神里的不善，他僵在座位上，班上唯一一看向主教的脸。  
主教连着问了哈利三个他觉得不能再简单的文法问题，心想男孩如果看过那本初学者教材总能答出一个的。  
哈利没有。  
在摸底测试的时候直接交白卷！什么都不知道的小子也敢跟自己顶嘴！他甚至没有表现出为自己的无知而羞愧的样子！斯内普气愤地想，就像他那个傲慢无礼的父亲。主教彻彻底底死心了，挥手把酸酒换成能杀人的毒汁。在哈利中毒后痛苦的面容上他畅饮复仇的快感。③  
两年过来，波特的拉丁文一直稳定地糟糕，但他在搏斗和射箭上倒有远超同龄人的出色表现。斯内普主教当然清楚嫉妒是七宗罪之一，可看到教皇把他死敌的儿子捧在手心，学生们为正中靶心的射手叫好，教士和农民用敬畏的语气谈起预言中的男孩，他心底的旧伤一次又一次撕裂、流血、疼痛。他深恨波特有着他从来没得到过的关爱和地位，同时又艳羡男孩年轻活力的肉体。排斥和欲望交织缠绕，日生夜长，密密麻麻的藤蔓笼罩着主教本来就暗无天日的内心。  
但理智告诉主教用强迫性交来惩罚波特就太过于低劣了，更是对神的亵渎。晨祷结束后，斯内普主教悄悄离开众信徒，跪在祭坛前念忏悔词，向天主告罪。

 

二  
今天没他的课，但斯内普惦记着波特的伤口，破自己的例去了格兰芬多。不光是赎罪，也为那个鲁莽小子好，他觉得有必要去警告波特提防马尔福。  
教室里安静得只有呼吸声，学生们正在翻译他昨天布置的拉丁文。波特左臂的醒目抓痕已经结痂，伤口很有些深，用了白鲜估计还会留疤。斯内普主教向波特的作业俯下身，腰间挂的布袋撞到了桌子。主教恼火地想，真是可笑，因为波特打架的缘故，他每次都带着治皮肉伤和止痛的草药和工具去学校，连正经的麦格主教都说他更像是个医生。  
“波特，告诉我”斯内普轻声细语地说，“你认识字吗？”德拉科•马尔福大声笑了起来。他看着哈利握紧羽毛笔停止了书写，“认识。”  
“把原文的第三段念给我听听，波特。”④  
很快斯内普主教就让波特知道漏译了一大句话是多么严重的错误，他当堂撕掉稿纸，然后要求无纸可写的波特送他回去。  
斯内普踏着哄笑声大步走出教室，到了校门外才放慢步子等波特赶上来。然而愚蠢的小天使还在为之前的事生闷气，他低头看路，有意和主教保持一英尺以上的距离。主教只得去抓男孩胳膊上没受伤的地方，低头小声对他说：“波特！”  
一股石楠花的气息冲进男人的鼻腔，斯内普察觉了少年的变化，嘴角不觉向上弯，但声音依旧不带任何的感情：“你要是还像老头子一样慢慢挪，我很乐意听到你回去错过了主餐。今天斋戒，你是不能在学校外面找到什么像样吃的。”  
波特固执地把头扭向另一边，于是错过了主教刚才意味深长的微笑。他清脆的声音明显夹着尖刺：“斯内普主教，我好奇斋戒日您为什么不呆在教堂，而要走那么远的路来视察自己教区‘之外’的学生呢？”脚下的步子倒是加快了不少。  
主教重新戴回大理石的假面，嘲讽道：“昨天我和麦格主教打了一个赌——说自大、傲慢的波特在激烈的高加米拉战役⑤后，今天怎么会沉下心好好学习呢。果然——”  
眼见波特就要往前面的泥水坑里踩，斯内普施了点力把少年拉到一旁，平静地说：“波特，给我听好，你已经长成男人了，要懂些世故。”少年没有接话，主教边走边小声说：“德拉科本来是跟家庭教师学习的，但伏地魔命令他来学校监视你。就算你不和他交好，也不要让他每天都想找机会给你下毒。”  
“你怎么知道，斯内普？你给我配药的时候，也按着伏地魔的意思帮德拉科配了毒药吗？”绿眼睛同时剜了他一刀。主教没想到少年会聪明到猜中他的阴私，还这么直白地说出来，他得让波特把心思放在别的事上。  
“关禁闭。今天下午。我教堂的黑屋子。”主教一把甩开波特的手臂，冷冷地说，“我不允许任何人对我无礼，波特……当我还是主教的时候。”⑥  
波特又落在了他身后，斯内普主教马上觉得身边空落落的。他本以为自己习惯了独来独往，但这短暂的同行让他猛地觉得如果有个人的陪伴，哪怕是老给他添麻烦的波特的儿子，都会更好一些。但自尊心使然，他不会再停下来等波特了。  
两人无言，一前一后，到了教堂。  
斯内普主教相信波特一定瞅见了卢修斯勋爵送来的那篮新鲜的龙虾和鲑鱼，头也不回地说：“赌注到的真快。费尔奇，劳驾你把波特领到那间小黑屋去，不用给他备饭。”随后回了自己的房间。

多年以后，西弗勒斯•斯内普回首往事，发现这天的风波才刚刚掀起，命运的伏笔已悄然埋下。

吃正餐的时候，仆人费尔奇给斯内普端上银盘子装的黄油龙虾和焗鲑鱼，毕恭毕敬地对他说：“主教大人，您今天带回来的那个小坏蛋向我打听您的风流韵事。”费尔奇顿了一下，嫌恶地补了一句，“还是鸡圜奸方面的。”  
波特在发什么疯？居然想用鸡圜奸的罪名来陷害一位主教吗？那他可要白费心思了。  
斯内普不由得露出了怜悯的微笑，拿起银刀插进了鱼肉里，“谢谢你，费尔奇。你做得很好。不过还得再麻烦你在钟敲四点的时候赶他出去。”

三  
下午一切如常，除了费尔奇来汇报说那小子挺讲礼貌——从小黑屋出来的时候还向他道了谢。

等钟敲了六下，斯内普主教放下手里的书去向幽暗无人的钟楼，在角落踱了好几个来回才等来穿着连帽斗篷手持蜡烛的人影。那人影走到主教面前摘掉了帽子，急切地问：“西弗勒斯，你是不是已经干掉了哈利？我儿子说他被你叫去后就一直没有回来。”  
“没有，我只是关了他禁闭，费尔奇已经放他走了。”斯内普颇不在乎地说。  
“啊，”烛光里的黑衣人一脸失望，“你没动什么手脚吗？我以为你会在他的食物里投毒什么的。”  
“听着，卢修斯，”主教安抚地拍了拍对方的肩头，低声静气道“如果那个小鬼今天死了，不管他是得了急病，还是丢了脑袋，人们第一个怀疑的就是我。邓布利多可能因此打消任命我为枢机主教的念头，那会直接毁掉黑君主的核心计划，得不偿失。”斯内普加重了最后几个字。  
“那之前呢？明明你有那么多次机会接近哈利……”卢修斯半信半疑。  
斯内普摇摇头，高声打断了他：“我不会干这事。另外我拥有的机会远没有德拉科的多，”听到这句卢修斯露出犹豫的神情。主教紧盯着对方的双眼：“你也知道黑君主一直想亲手解决波特来戳穿那个疯女人的预言，我们怎么能越俎代庖呢？”⑦

暗处楼梯突然的响声抢在了卢修斯发言的前面，随后就传来几声奇怪的猫叫。斯内普虽感疑惑，但他急于赶走金发男人，就随口说：“是猫。卢修斯，你不想被人看到就早点回去吧。”  
总算送走了狡猾多疑的教友，主教长出了一口气，到庭院里散了一刻钟的步，在月光下狠狠呼吸几口清凉的空气稳定了情绪才回房。他刚推开门，视线就撞上了坐在他椅子里抬起头的黑发少年。少年抢先道：“对不起，斯内普主教。我不知道怎么回去就来这里了。我想您是主教总会帮助我的。”边说边局促不安地站了起来。  
主教恶狠狠地看着这个总是出他意料的绿眼睛。  
他每走近一步，波特就后退一步，直到脊背抵住了书架。斯内普抓住少年的衣领，一字一顿地问：“我不在的时候，你都去了哪里？”哈利垂下他的长睫毛，嘴里喷出麦芽酒的香气：“我找了家小酒馆填饱肚子，”迷离的绿眼睛慌乱地瞥向桌子，“然后就一直待在房间里看您桌上的，呃，呃，《饮酒集》？”  
主教放了心，松开少年的衣领，语气柔和很多：“是柏拉图的《会饮篇》。感谢上帝，你居然没有到处乱跑闯祸。波特，你去白天呆过的那间屋子睡觉，天亮之后再回格兰芬多。”他准备去给波特写个说明，一个稚气未脱的声音在身后响起：“斯内普主教，您怎么看待少年之爱呢？”  
“我猜你还没有读到苏格拉底发言的部分，”斯内普惊讶于波特会问起自己对书的看法，但他还是很愿意阐述他的观点。他倚在桌子边缘，拿起没翻开几页的手抄书，招手让波特过来准备好好给他上一课，“波特，我觉得到了你这样的年龄应该要知道爱的哲学。⑧”  
少年低头笑了，露出好看的白牙，他听话地走过去，顺势把斯内普的黑色长袍撩到了大腿以上：“我对苏格拉底没兴趣，倒是对能讲苏格拉底的老师很有性趣。”

气氛一下子从阿伽松的宴饮变成了潘比尼娅的故事会。⑨  
斯内普下意识地去拉开波特那只不安分的在他腹股沟下不断探索的小手，压低声音斥责:“波特，你醉得太过了！”不想少年直接把脸埋在他身上，紧紧环住了他的腰，悄声说:“没有，我很清醒。看到您的第一眼，我就在想这样的细腰搂上去会是什么感觉。今晚，我只想学关于快乐的哲学。”然后他仰起绯红的脸，去搂斯内普的脖子，“您放心，我的嘴会比费尔奇还紧。”那双发亮的眼睛让斯内普想起不久前夜里撞见的一只猫，他的情欲也被唤醒了。  
主教一只脚踏进了云端，他能感到少年的真心投入，而自己体内压抑多年的本能促使他抓住这次难得的机会去spilled it on the ground⑩。身体是诚实的，波特不可能在设局骗他。但斯内普在抱起少年走向床铺之前，还是做了最后一次确认：“那么，我想我们在某个方面达成了共识。”  
不像今天早晨的梦，斯内普用的是doggy style。这种姿势下他就不用看到哈利那张结合了他父母特点的脸，也不必和少年有什么抚摸亲吻。这是他第一次和别人接触，少年享受的叫声让他觉得自己做得还不赖。  
事后主教找了块织物擦掉多余的羊油，他看到布上的污渍是浅红色的，确切地说是有点血红色。他皱起眉，向少年望去。少年看起来很快乐，回他以微笑，没有一点疼痛的样子。但少年的笑容没有抹去斯内普的担忧。欢愉过后，他痛苦地思考起两人的罪过：波特还不到十四岁，读书少不懂事，上帝和世人会宽恕他的。可他自己是斯莱特林的主教，通晓教义，明知道会下地狱，却还是选择了放纵。主教责怪自己一时冲动，现在的他比起十多年前那个听了布莱克的怂恿就潜进“尖叫棚屋”的年轻人并没有谨慎多少。  
身旁的少年突然坐了起来，伸手拨弄男人的胸毛，柔声对他说:“西弗勒斯，我能闻到你身上的墨水味，嗯，现在更浓了，但罗恩说他不能。”还在思考补救措施的斯内普没好气地反驳：“不可能。我从没让墨水溅到身上过。”  
“噢。”少年听上去有些受伤。两人沉默片刻，还是少年先开口了：“我要告诉教父，让他搬回斯莱特林住。”哈利打了个哈欠，期待地看着对面的年长男人，“这样，我就能常常过来让你听我忏悔，教我认草药。”  
“没必要，”斯内普别开脸，逃掉少年送上来的吻：“我要向教皇申请枢机主教的职位。格兰芬多的拉丁文课会由别的教士来上。”哈利瞪大眼睛，抓住主教的衣袖：“为什么？！你是想躲开我吗？”斯内普尽可能温柔地挣开少年的束缚，坐到桌子边拿起羽毛笔，慢慢说：“不全是。你应该听说过我这些年一直想进枢机团。”  
哈利扔掉裹身的被子，大声质问：“懦夫！懦夫！那我呢？”主教还在写信，头也没抬：“我不知道。”对布莱克的恨意促使他继续说“我建议你考虑一下你的教父，如果你还有那方面的需求。”刚出口，斯内普就意识到自己这句话可是伤人不轻。  
“我恨你！”哈利愤愤地向门口走去：“斯内普你不光是个懦夫，还是个混蛋！”  
咣当一声后，屋内陷入了死寂。

四  
接下来的日子延续了斯内普主教过去十二年的无趣可恶——主持弥撒、听人告解、宣扬教义。斯内普讨厌和蠢货居多的世人打交道，但当初为了自保，他不得不接受了邓布利多教皇给他套上的神父黑袍。他感激邓布利多，可今天对方礼貌决绝的拒信又一次浇灭他的心火，气得他喉咙发堵，没吃晚饭。  
第二天清早主教被痛醒了，喉咙里火烧火燎的，似乎还覆着些膜。斯内普断定这不是简单气出来的毛病，而是凶险的白喉。他一定是从上周六救治的那个小女孩戴尔菲身上带回了致命的毒菌。  
主教只得嘱咐仆人费尔奇挡掉访客，把工作转交给斯拉格霍恩副主教。瘟疫之神拿着好几把刀慢慢在杀他。他发烧，头疼，呕吐，但头脑还算清楚。病魔逼着他回忆起《利未记》里的那些警语：“不可与男人苟合，象与女人一样，这本是可憎恶的。”、“人若与男人苟合，象与女人一样，他们二人行了可憎的事，总要把他们治死，罪要归在他们身上。”  
他犯了和所多玛人一样的罪孽，恶疾是他应得的报应。  
斯内普安静地躺在床上，给波特写的信已经压在枕头下，等他死后就会发出。他在耐心地等着死亡的到来。  
不记得是他患病的第几天，主教喝了一大杯加了颠茄汁的葡萄酒才让自己昏昏睡去。在他迷迷糊糊的时候，他隐约听到了叹息声，有人摸了下他的额头，然后就是重物压在他不能动弹的双腿上。  
斯内普又做了一个诡异的梦。梦里好久不见的哈利闯进来，抱住他的头一顿狂吻。他没力气反抗，只能等哈利放开他。他看得出哈利的脸有些凹了下去，黑眼圈很重，但眼神透着此去绝不回头的坚定。“我们一起犯的罪，怎么能让你独自先下地狱呢？”斯内普忍着喉咙的剧痛嘶吼起来：“哈利，不！”  
一块湿湿凉凉的东西按在他出汗的额头上，模糊传到他耳边的声音是那么熟悉；“我倒是第一次听到您叫我的名字。”  
果然是哈利。天主啊，他发誓要保护的小鬼最后却因为传染上他的病死掉了？不，他绝不能让这样的事发生。  
奥德修斯都航海归来了，斯内普才恢复肢体活动的能力。他赶紧转向床的内侧，背对着波特，用手臂遮着嘴，嘶哑地说：“出去！出去！”  
他能感觉到少年并没有为此挪动身体。他听见少年用非常嫌恶的语气说：“我恨你，斯内普。但是这样让你死去就太便宜你了。教皇让我来提醒你在人间还有未尽的义务。”接着少年站起来，边向外走边说：“告诉你一个好消息：你治过的戴尔菲已经下床，能活蹦乱跳了。”  
义务，邓布利多总是拿义务来约束他！斯内普烦躁地翻了个身。目前只要波特自己不作死，马尔福家族不会找他麻烦，而伏地魔本人忙着扩充他的势力也顾不上远隔重洋的波特。波特很安全。

等等，波特怎么还没走？他是在和斯拉格霍恩站在门外讲话吗？  
主教努力打起精神，但也只抓住了支离破碎的几个词：“邓布利多……中毒……危险……战争……伏地魔……”似乎在他生病的时候，发生不得了的大事。斯内普没法把这些琐屑的词拼成完整的事件，白喉把他和外面的那个不太平的世界隔开，但他不甘心，迫切地想撞破隐形的墙加入波特他们的谈话，尽他应尽的义务。  
这天晚上，主教找回了久违的饥饿感，整整喝了小半碗加了药草的乳粥。

一个月后。  
斯内普主教又板着脸出现斯莱特林教堂的晨祷上。  
他回到学校的第一件事是检查格兰芬多学生们的课业情况，果然他没猜错，波特的作业质量是众人里面倒数的。还是像过去那样，德拉科带头哄笑起来，大声揣测哪些人会是笨蛋。而波特装得像没事人，还是随意地坐在凳子上，没有露出半点不安和羞愧，抬头望着主教，平静的绿眼睛仿佛在对斯内普说：“我不在乎。”

 

五  
大病过后，斯内普主教找斯拉格霍恩副主教打听情况，才知道他病中偷听到的对话居然全都是编造的，只不过是一个为了激发他求生欲望的骗局。点子来自哈利和他的女伴赫敏。这让斯内普大大改变了他对哈利的看法。他不情愿地承认那个漂亮男孩确实勇敢，还有点聪明。  
白喉病带走了主教对鸡〇奸罪的恐惧，但因为那晚他的恶劣态度，他不好意思再去制造机会和哈利独处。哈利面子上也是淡淡的，看不出恨意。两人如同四轮马车留下的互不相交的车辙，各走各的路。  
半年就在琐事的缝里流过去了。期间不能说是太平，伏地魔一直在传播他的新教，靠大炮征服周边的大片土地，但战火还没烧到霍格沃兹，这里的人继续沿着原定的轨道前行。  
哈利进了大学，他的教父布莱克去了军队；斯内普成了首席枢机主教，斯拉格霍恩接管了斯莱特林教区。一切就像斯内普预想的那样。  
但斯内普没料到的是，他会去应聘乌姆里奇留下的代数教职。  
通过考试后，斯内普就住进了哈利就读大学内部的教堂里。他对邓布利多教皇的说辞是为了保证波特的安全，藏在他舌头下的是他不能让外人知道的邪恶欲念。但人情练达的邓布利多还是猜对了一点，他真的开始喜欢那个男孩了。

在霍格沃兹同乡会上，斯内普故意模仿喜剧演员的声调朗读了斯基特写的诗体故事。故事里的哈利•波特对平民出身的赫敏•格兰杰一见钟情，两人同坠爱河，一到法定年龄就立马缔结下秘密婚姻。  
黄色情节配上斯内普的夸张朗读使得在场的贵族子弟不时发出阵阵嗤笑。斯内普幸灾乐祸地看到哈利的小脸越变越红，红色甚至染上了两只耳朵。没等他发表对跨越阶级的婚姻的看法，哈利就怒气冲冲地站了起来：“这个故事完全是对我和格兰杰小姐的污蔑。我们没有结婚。她只是我一个很好的朋友。我也不可能结婚。”说完少年就不顾众人的窃语冲出了房间。  
斯内普很满意从哈利口中套出的答案，但他马上想到自己在哈利眼中的形象估计是更加糟糕。喜悦瞬间被沮丧盖过了。

几天后的下午，斯内普在图书馆撞见捧着一本上了锁链的羊皮书逐字念出声的哈利，他仔细环顾了周围的书架，确定没有别的学生后，就走过去向哈利道歉。  
吓了一跳的哈利把书放回架子，怀疑地盯着斯内普的脸看：“如果是为你那些伤人的话，那我原谅你，因为你是一个说话从来不会考虑别人感受的混蛋。”哈利别开视线，压低声音说：“如果你是后悔那天上了我，那就请滚出我的生活，我可不想听教士列数我的罪过。”  
斯内普闻到哈利身上有香料的气味，才注意到少年换了身崭新的衣服，忍不住问：“你今晚约了什么人吗？”哈利很坦然：“塞德里克。赫奇帕奇教区的，比我大两岁。”  
斯内普记起来了，塞德里克是那天同乡会上选出来的领袖，有着乌黑头发和灰色眼睛。 “谢谢你接受我的道歉。祝你晚上玩得开心。”他悻悻地说完，转身就走。  
是少年喊住了他：“西弗勒斯，我还没通知他具体的时间和地点。”  
“这么说，也许你会改变主意？”斯内普的黑色眼睛亮了起来。

大学城外的月桂树下，哈利从后面抱着斯内普，把头抵在男人的后背上。穿着罗马常服的男人轻抚着少年结实有力的手臂作为回应。远处小酒馆传来男人们的大喊大叫，不时有三四个喝得醉醺醺以至手舞足蹈的学生互相拉扯着从树边走过，他们都没注意到这对沉默的情侣。   
“现在大学生的日子真是好过，”主教冷淡地说，“我读书的时候不准私自外出、做游戏、养宠物，更别说去酒馆弄成这副鬼样子。”  
“我猜还不许handjob和blowjob。是吗，西弗勒斯？”哈利的手指沿着男人后背中间的浅沟一路划下去。  
主教长吁了一口气，把哈利拉到自己怀里：“人趋乐避苦的天性是很难禁住的，所以我想堵不如疏。哈利，你还会去找那个塞德里克吗？”  
“不了。他眼睛的颜色没有你的深，腰线也没有你的好看。再加上他的每一句话我都能听懂，那就太没有意思了。”哈利抬起头，伸出干净的右手去抚摸男人瘦削的脸颊。

六  
没过多久，大学里的师生都知道了斯内普主教买下一座农民的小木屋来存放他从斯莱特林教堂运过来的私人藏书。  
这天下午，哈利坐在阳光充足的木屋里把玩着桌上的银烛台，背后的门被推开了。  
“西弗，你有一个好品味。”  
斯内普冷淡的声音响起：“哈利，你是在夸自己吗？”然后一把长剑的剑柄伸到哈利面前。“邓布利多教皇要我教你剑术。来，我们到外面的空地上练习。”哈利照做了，边走边听斯内普说：“伏地魔认定你是预言中会打败他的男孩。当年他血洗你家族的城堡，目的之一就是除掉你。幸好你母亲提前把你送走了。现在你成年了，恐怕他很快就会来找你来验证预言。”  
“伏地魔会怎么做？”哈利平静地问。剑尖在风中轻微地抖动。  
斯内普握住少年拿剑的手，调整他的姿势：“傲慢是伏地魔致命的弱点。教皇和我都认为他会要求和你决斗，这样你还是有胜算的。”

太阳西斜的时候，哈利和西弗勒斯空着手并肩向大学城走去，准备到各自学院的饭厅吃晚饭。  
少年舒服地把头靠在同伴的身上，闭着眼说：“西弗，你拿着剑的样子一点也不像是红衣主教。”  
男人勉强挤出一丝笑容，慢慢地说：“我父亲不信教，我母亲是坚定的异教徒。我从小就没想过要走天主教神职这条路。”男人迟疑了一下，补充道：“相反，我渴望的是你父亲这样的世俗上的贵族。”  
“这样，你投靠伏地魔是因为他给你封爵的许诺？”少年抬起头，绿眼睛猛地睁开带着询问的意味望向男人的脸。  
“哈利！”西弗勒斯喝止住少年，有意离他远一些，低声说：“不要问了。你只要知道我现在已经是主教了。”说完主教就画了个十字圣号，算做对迎面走来的收工农夫热情问候的回应。  
等农夫们走远后，哈利去拉西弗勒斯的手臂，好奇地问：“我在想，西弗，主教能不能自己提出解职呢？教士的身份让你反感，那么专心当一名学者怎么样？”  
西弗勒斯轻轻揉搓哈利起血泡的手指，坚定地拒绝了：“不行，哈利。我必须继续继续穿着这身袍子……这是教皇的指令。”声音流露出不可抗拒带来的痛苦。  
少年没有再说话，两人默契地一起走着，直到文科学院的大门口。  
分别的时候，哈利认真注视着主教的黑眼睛：“西弗，来这里后，我就想在我家的土地上建一所大学，让你当名誉校长。我正在找一名律师把这件事写进遗嘱里，以免……”  
主教连忙打断，他懂少年的意思。但是那对他来说太残酷了，他现在根本不愿去想。“哈利，别说了。我知道你父母给你留了很多钱，但我想那是不够付石料费和工匠钱的。”  
“那么，我该到哪里募集资金呢？西弗，你有什么建议吗？”

然后是动荡的半年，校外号角声不断。大学生无论出身都是免去兵役的，他们需要做的是在每天早晨的弥撒上为入伍的亲属祈祷。但学院的饭厅里臂缠黑纱、身穿丧服的年轻人还是越来越多。  
有一天中午斯内普收到罗恩的字条，上面说哈利做完弥撒后就失踪了。于是他抱着装了“皇后面包”的小陶罐匆匆赶往和哈利幽会的小木屋。一进屋，主教就看到哈利坐在稻草堆上小声抽泣，他的猜想得到了验证：是哈利的教父布莱克。  
斯内普曾经把哈利的父亲和教父列为这一生最痛恨的两个人，但在他和哈利建立稳定的亲密关系后，他就没有心思和精力去复习旧日的仇恨了。布莱克对他只是一个无足轻重的名字，但布莱克对哈利而言很重要。他太能体会少年这份锥心的痛苦，所以他没有说话，轻轻放下陶罐，绕到到哈利背后抱住他。  
等到哈利哭够开始用袖子擦眼泪，斯内普静静地把他觉得是世界上最好吃的白面包递给痛失亲人的少年。少年马上推开了。但饥饿最后压过了悲伤，过了好一会儿，哈利自己起身去拿陶罐，狼吞虎咽完里面的食物。  
白天剩下的时间，斯内普给少年讲了古希腊悲剧。剧中人俄狄浦斯像哈利一样，出生就被笼罩在命运的可怕阴影里，但他没有屈服，而是选择和命运抗争到最后一刻。  
“俄狄浦斯是个勇敢的人，布莱克也是。”斯内普摩挲着少年如鸦的密发，轻声道。他心里清楚少年不久后又要失去另一位感情深厚的老朋友，但他是绝不会提前说出来的。

七  
邓布利多突然去世了。知道内幕的人说他是被毒死的。  
斯内普当选新的教皇。知晓内情的人说选票是买来的。  
这两起紧密相连的事件中，谁能比当局者西弗勒斯掌握更多的真相，承担更大的痛苦和压力？

在西弗勒斯戴上三重冠的第五天晚上，他终于等来了他最想见的人。  
一阵树梢响动过后，是重物落地的声音。接着就有冰凉尖锐的东西架在他的脖子上。  
“你毒死了邓布利多。”少年恨恨地说。  
“阿不思一世命令我解除他的痛苦。”新教皇冷静地解释，转过身来“哈利你也知道，邓布利多自从去年伤到手臂后就衰老得特别快。”  
“似乎说得通。那你买选票的理由呢？”哈利用一种复杂的眼神盯着斯内普，继续用剑挟持着男人。  
“我只能说选票不是我买的。”斯内普压低声音。他觉得自己在护卫过来巡逻之前没法把整个计划的前因后果向哈利全盘托出。如果只说部分，估计哈利对他的误会就更大了。  
哈利露出了斯内普从没见过的冷笑，突然模仿起斯内普的口气：“那会直接毁掉黑君主的核心计划，得不偿失。”  
斯内普轻蔑地笑了，心想哈利学得还真是像。“我就知道，那天发出奇怪猫叫的人是你……”  
身后远远传来的卫兵粗厚的声音：“谁在那里？在干什么！”  
斯内普用手指捏住剑刃，轻轻往外推，低声催促：“快走！”  
哈利楞了下，收起剑向树丛后跑去，留下新教皇独自站在黑夜里喃喃：“如果你和伏地魔俩人只能活一个，我希望是你。”

很快伏地魔的大军就势如破竹地推进到霍格沃兹城下。在那之前斯内普教皇早已弃城，不知去哪里“避难”了。正当霍格沃兹决定迎战时，伏地魔反常态地派人带去了谈判条件——在他定的日期和预言男孩哈利•波特在大学旁边的广场上决斗。  
决斗的前一天，大学里的师生几乎都在教堂为哈利祈祷。哈利则孤单地跪在宿舍里向他死去的父母和教父倾吐心声，寻求慰藉。

到了晚上，一钩新月高挂空中，那点儿冷光弱弱的，丝毫不能帮到斯内普。  
斯内普观察周围许久，确定没有人后叹了一口气，推开他小木屋的门。这次等着他的人不是哈利，而是一脸杀气、双眼充血的伏地魔。斯内普不能不注意到桌上搁着的重剑在跳跃的烛焰照耀下反射着白光。  
“啊，西弗勒斯。我很早就让德拉科去叫你，你怎么才来。”伏地魔懒散地说，发红的眼睛透着一股愠意。  
“都怪那小子磨磨蹭蹭。殿下，我给您带了我精心泡制的药酒。”斯内普讨好地说着，把酒瓶和两个银杯摆在桌上，自己在伏地魔对面坐下。  
伏地魔做了一个手势，示意斯内普先喝。  
斯内普笑了，很随意地给自己倒了一杯喝了下去。  
“殿下，这酒名字叫Hippocras。我往我能找到最好的红酒里加了姜，肉桂，糖，苜蓿，良姜和肉豆蔻。喝了以后能放松神经，助您在明天的决斗更好地施展身手。”斯内普圆滑地说，边给伏地魔倒了一小杯。“稍微喝一点只有益处，没有坏处。”斯内普说得是那么真诚，更重要的是他过了这么久看上去都还很正常，伏地魔不由得接过斯内普递上的酒杯，一饮而尽。  
“还行。接下来让我们谈正事。”伏地魔盯着斯内普的眼睛，右手按在剑上。“西弗勒斯，你和那个男孩是什么情况？不止一个人告诉我说你们走得很近？”  
“波特求知若渴，所以他常常来我这里借书。”斯内普镇定地接住伏地魔拷问的目光，明白自己要活不过今晚了。  
“可是，西弗勒斯，不好的名声已经传出去了。”伏地魔用惋惜的声音说。“你为我做了很多事，我很欣赏。但我现在想，会说话的你还是闭上嘴的更好。”伏地魔拿起剑站了起来，“明天之后，天主教徒们都会一齐哀悼你，诅咒那个忘恩负义、该在地狱里腐烂的哈利——”话未说完，伏地魔露出惊愕的神情。  
铁靴子的声音响了起来。斯内普从濒死的绝望看到一线生机，抓起银烛台往伏地魔脸上狠狠掼去。感谢天主，哈利最后还是来帮他了。

尾声  
一晃二十年，哈利到了西弗勒斯当上教皇的年龄。从禁卫军卸职后，他就住进了霍格沃兹附近一座新建成的宫殿里，教皇很容易地从密道走到那里和哈利私会。  
他们一直相爱着，不时温习起那晚并肩对抗伏地魔的细节。

“西弗，如果我要给敌军首领送上一瓶Hippocras，我应该往酒里放什么？”  
“姜，肉桂，糖，苜蓿，良姜和肉豆蔻。噢，我想还有毒参茄（Mandrake）种子磨成的粉。哈利，你还想听毒参茄的故事吗？”  
“西弗！这次让我讲给你听怎么样？”  
“那就不要让我抓到一个错处，你知道我会怎么狠狠惩罚你。”

“如果那天德拉科没有给我报信，如果我故意没有去，天知道我居然会生你那么久的气，那会怎么样呢？”  
“我能确保的就是伏地魔活不过决斗那天。至于你未来的命运就不是我能预见的了。哈利，‘如果’是不存在的。我一直在感谢上帝事情是现在这样的。”

在哈利宫殿的庭院里，斯内普躺在长椅里读着印刷出来的《天体运行论》，他的老花眼逐渐加重，不得不伸直手臂才能看清书上的拉丁文。  
这时，哈利冲了进来，搂住西弗勒斯的脖子说：“Papa（教皇/父亲），我们的大学终于建好了。你什么时候能来主持竣工庆典仪式呢？我要写信邀请罗恩一家过来。他们的小儿子雨果也许会成为我们收的首批学生中的一个。”  
斯内普把书塞给哈利：“定在下周六吧。哈利，账单都结清了吗？”  
“是的。只比你当初的预算超了非常有限的一点点。”哈利凑在西弗勒斯的耳边吹气：“我让工匠把我俩的名字刻在教堂里的浮雕墙壁上，你去了之后一定会发现的。”  
斯内普咧嘴一笑，“我觉得刻在饭厅更好些——几百年后人们就算不去教堂了，但总要吃饭的。”  
哈利告诉他，饭厅挂着他俩的画像。  
西弗勒斯站了起来，温柔地看着比他高大许多的哈利：“我总在害怕你会后悔没有娶妻生子。本来你可以像罗恩和德拉科一样过上幸福的世俗生活。”  
哈利用吻坚决封住了伴侣的嘴唇：“以前没有，今后更不会了。凡人通过生育实现延续和不朽，而我们留下的是不朽的大学。”  
斯内普再次露出微笑，轻声说，“是《会饮篇》。”，回吻了心灵相通的爱人。

**Author's Note:**

> ①节选自柏拉图的《斐德罗篇》：我的孩子，把我的话当作你的教训吧。你要明白有爱情的人对你的关注肯定不怀好意；他们无非就是想要满足贪婪的欲望，“有爱情的人爱娈童，就好像恶狼爱羔羊”。该选段为苏格拉底最开始的讲论，被他自己认为是渎神的，是“那些从来没有经历过高尚爱情的社会渣滓的爱情观。”  
> ②阿喀琉斯之踵（Achilles' Heel），原指阿喀琉斯的脚跟，因是其唯一一个没有浸泡到神水的地方，是他唯一的弱点。  
> ③仿照《哈利波特》第一部的剧情。  
> ④《哈利波特》小说原话。  
> ⑤高加米拉战役(The battle of Gaugamela)：以少胜多的名战。  
> ⑥《哈利波特》小说原话。  
> ⑦参考《哈利波特与混血王子》中斯内普与贝拉特里克斯的谈话。  
> ⑧苏格拉底借自己和狄奥提玛的谈话提出，爱是追求不朽，或者通过生育或者通过英名（智慧、法律等等）延续自身生命。爱情的最终阶段是达到普世之爱，明白什么是美。（从少年斯内普几次被莉莉责备看，他真的不会感受别人的情绪，给出恰当的回应。）  
> ⑨潘比尼娅为乔万尼•薄伽丘《十日谈》中的一个人物，在序里安排大家讲故事。《十日谈》里的神职人员表面上道貌岸然，背地里男盗女娼。  
> ⑩《创世纪》38章的“俄南知道生子不归自己,所以同房的时候,便遗在地,免得给他哥哥留后”。


End file.
